La Magie de Noël
by Gen' V
Summary: Un Noël organisé à la crim' de Philly... le reste, surprise


Imaginons un peu, que Noël est fêté dans la Philly Team. Des cadeaux sont échangés, et ainsi des sourires... Je laisse la surprise pour le reste ^^

* * *

**LA MAGIE DE NOËL**

**_21 décembre 2007,_**

C'était un Noël comme tous les autres qui se préparait pour Lilly. Elle décida néanmoins de se préparer un repas de fêtes. Il n'y avait pas d'affaires en ce moment, à 3 jours de Noël quoi de plus normal, avait dit Stillman. D'ailleurs, il avait décidé d'accorder à tout le monde les journées du 24 et 26. C'est ainsi que le vendredi 21 au soir, il ne restait plus que Lilly et Kat, qui rangeaient leur bureau pour qu'il soit nickel. Kat surveillait plus Lilly qu'elle ne rangeait. Elle s'inquiétait de la voir rentrer seule chez elle en cette période de fêtes. Elle savait que même si celle-ci ne disait rien, elle était triste. Elle avait d'ailleurs essayé d'égayer le central en organisant une distribution secrète de Noël.

_- Une quoi ? Avait demandé Nick en buvant une gorgée de café._

_- Un Père Noël secret, si tu préfères, répliqua Kat._

_- Ah oui, ça peut être marrant avait fait remarquer Will._

_- Et quand fera t'on cette distribution ? Avait demandé Scotty._

_- Euh… Le 27 au matin, lança Kat._

_- Ce qui nous laisse 4 jours Miller, dit Nick ! T'es folle, tu veux qu'on trouve quoi en 4 jours ? Et comment on sait à qui on fait le cadeau ? Et…_

_- Un tirage au sort, avait proposé Stillman avec un sourire._

_- Ouais, bonne idée ça chef, dit Will, en regardant Lilly qui restait silencieuse. T'es pas d'accord Lil ?_

_- Si, c'est une bonne idée, et puis ce qui est bien c'est que c'est secret, donc on ne sait pas d'où vient le cadeau !_

Et voilà comment le Noël surprise avait été organisé. Chacun avait tiré un papier dans un gobelet, et le nom qui était marqué était celui à qui le cadeau était destiné. Un rictus était apparu sur les lèvres de Lilly, sur le sien était marqué Will. Dans un sens, elle était soulagée d'avoir à lui offrir un cadeau, qu'elle avait d'ailleurs déjà trouvé, une compilation des plus grandes chansons de jazz. Elle se demanda néanmoins, qui avait tiré son nom ? Elle chercha à lire sur les visages, mais Kat le remarqua, et dit à l'attention de tout le monde, mais plus pour Lilly, que pour ne pas gâcher la surprise, le Père Noël secret se dévoilerait une fois le cadeau fait, et pas question de changer avait-elle dit.

Lilly qui se sentait épiée, releva son regard sur Kat.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda t'elle.

- Rien, juste que… Je me demandais si t'avais quelque chose de prévu à Noël ?

- A part un tête à tête avec mes chats, rien ! Je ne suis pas très…

- Et bien alors, ne prévois pas trop à manger, je t'invite à venir partager le repas avec nous. Veronica serait contente, elle avait aimé la soirée qu'on avait passé à la patinoire toutes les 3 !

- Kat, c'est gentil, mais c'est une fête familiale, et…

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Tu…

- Je ne peux quand même pas débarquer comme ça… Enfin…

- On fait les boutiques demain si tu veux ?

- T'as déjà tout prévu en fait ?

- T'as pas le droit de refuser, tu ne peux quand même pas vexer une petite fille le soir de Noël ?

- D'accord, je m'avoue vaincue, mais ça va se payer, fit Lilly avec le sourire.

- Je ne sais pas qui est ton Père Noël secret, dit Kat en riant. T'es curieuse, t'attends comme tout le monde !

- Je n'allais même pas te demander ça, dit Lilly avec une moue boudeuse.

- Pffff ! Pire qu'une gamine, se moqua Kat, esquivant la boulette de papier que lui lança sa voisine.

C'est ainsi que Lilly passa le meilleur Noël depuis des années. Kat et elles s'étaient retrouvées aux alentours de 10h le 24, elles avaient décidé de passer cette journée ensemble, et avaient écumé les magasins, à la recherche de cadeaux pour Veronica, sa grand mère. Lilly avait dû ruser pour aller acheter celui de Will, elle décida néanmoins d'en offrir un à Kat. Après tout, elles passaient le réveillon ensemble ! Kat était passée chercher Lilly vers 20h chez elle, et elles se dirigèrent toutes les 2 chez la mère de Kat, où Veronica attendait déjà. A peine étaient-elles arrivés qu'elle se précipita dans les bras de Lilly, qui surprise lança un regard à sa collègue avec un sourire. Elle était touchée de cette marque d'attention si sincère. La soirée s'était passée superbement bien. Tout le monde avait été content. En plus de Kat et Veronica, il y avait des cousins. Lilly s'était sentie de trop au début, et puis finalement s'était parfaitement intégrée. Elle avoua à Kat qui la raccompagnait qu'elle s'était bien amusée, et qu'elle la remerciait d'avoir penser à elle. Elle n'en revenait pas non plus d'avoir reçu de si beaux cadeaux. Un superbe bracelet en perles fait par Veronica, un livre sur les chats de la part de la mère de Kat, et une belle écharpe par Kat. De son côté, Lilly les avait elle aussi gâtées. Le double dvd de Bridget Jones pour Veronica, qui avait déjà atterrit dans les mains de sa mère, un pull pour Kat, elle avait remarqué qu'elle louchait dessus dans la vitrine d'un magasin, et des chocolats pour la mère de Kat. C'est ainsi que Lilly s'endormit ce soir-là avec le sourire. Elle venait de découvrir que les fêtes de Noël pouvaient être merveilleuses, quand on était entouré de ceux qu'on aime. Elle se fit donc la résolution de penser un peu plus à elle, et de s'ouvrir aux autres au lieu de rester renfermée sur elle.

Le matin du 27 décembre était un matin froid et calme. Lilly et Kat arrivèrent toutes les 2 en même temps, et en dernier. Les autres attendaient impatiemment l'ouverture des cadeaux. La curiosité de Lilly fut aussitôt aiguisée. Quel pouvait être son cadeau ? Vera sourit devant son attitude :

- Une vraie gamine ! Rush, tu serais pas retombée en enfance ?

- J'ai appris que Noël pouvait être bien, et que la magie existait, fit-elle en souriant à Kat.

- Vous avez passé Noël ensemble, demanda Scotty ?

- Oui, et toute ma famille l'adore ! Surtout Jim fit-Kat avec un clin d'œil à Lilly.

- Quoi ? Jim ! Il… Commença Lilly en rougissant.

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'a pas remarqué ? Même ma mère m'a dit qu'elle avait remarqué que vous vous entendiez bien.

- Je…

- T'as pas à rougir Rush, dit Nick. C'est normal à Noël, on aime tout le monde ! Et puis t'es pas si mal que ça, fit-il avec un clin d'œil pour Scotty.

- Bon, je crois qu'on attend tous une chose, dit Kat en changeant de sujet. Chef, vous donnez le top départ ?

- Ok, vous trouverez vos cadeaux posés sur vos bureaux.

Toute la petite équipe se précipita sur les bureaux. On entendait seulement le bruit des papiers qu'on déchirait. Will ouvrit son paquet et sourit, il devina tout de suite que Lilly était à l'origine de cette compilation. Elle savait qu'il adorait le jazz. Il regarda dans sa direction et lui sourit. Elle le lui rendit. John avait reçu un coffret de cigares, avec une petite carte où Nick avait signé, en lui demandant de lui en faire profiter quand même un peu. Kat ouvrit le sien et vit un beau petit porte clés en forme de rose, elle regarda dans la direction de Will qui sourit. Stillman et Kat avaient offert à Scotty et à Nick des pass pour les prochains matchs de basket. Ils sourirent tous les 2 !

Lilly fut la dernière à ouvrir le sien, elle en mourait d'envie, mais voulait voir la réaction de tout le monde, et ainsi deviner qui était son Père Noël secret. Elle déchira le papier et ouvrit la petite boîte, dans laquelle se trouvait une boucle d'oreille. Kat, qui était penchée au-dessus de son épaule fit remarquer qu'une seule boucle c'était original. Lilly leva ses yeux pleins de larmes vers Scotty. Elle avait perdu une de ses boucles il y a plus de 3 mois. Elle l'avait cherché partout, énervant son collègue. C'est alors qu'elle lui avait dit que c'était un cadeau de sa mère, et qu'elle y tenait énormément. Elle lui avait raconté le jour où pour ses 5 ans, elle avait été lui faire percer les oreilles et comme elle n'avait pas pleuré, sa mère lui avait offert les boucles d'oreilles qu'elle admirait tant dans la boutique. Elle s'approcha de lui, et lui murmura un merci qui fit sourire le jeune homme. Cela faisait 1 mois ½ qu'il l'avait retrouvé coincée dans la ceinture du côté passager de sa voiture. Il attendait le bon moment pour la lui rendre, et ce moment s'était présenté sans qu'il n'ait à le solliciter. Le simple fait de voir son visage s'illuminer l'avait rempli de joie.

Ils avaient décidé de passer la soirée tous ensemble, un deuxième Noël en quelque sorte. A la surprise de tout le monde Lilly fut la première à accepter. Elle dit même qu'elle les invitait chez elle. Stillman regarda dans sa direction et vit le sourire de Lilly. Il regarda alors Scotty, et il su qu'il était à l'origine du comportement de la jeune femme. Il n'avait pas vu l'ouverture du cadeau de Lilly. Will proposa même mieux, ils passeraient le réveillon du nouvel an tous ensemble. Tout le monde accepta. Ils se retrouvèrent tous chez Joe's quand même.

Avant de partir ce soir-là, Lilly retint Scotty.

- Je ne t'ai pas remercié au fait, lui dit-elle.

- Mais si, tu m'as même dit le mot merci, répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

- Alors, je te le redis ! Merci, lui dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Kat, qui les avait surpris, se dit que la magie de Noël avait encore fait son œuvre. Ils ne le savaient pas encore, mais ce 27 décembre 2007 avait changé la vie de 2 de ses amis. En effet, le Noël suivant, ils le passeraient ensemble et une surprise devrait normalement pointer son nez environ 9 mois plus tard !

FIN


End file.
